Inhumans (film)
''Inhumans ''is a 2018 superhero team-up film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It was directed by Kevin Tancharoen and written by Scott Buck. It is the twenty-second installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film stars . It was released on July 6, 2018 and grossed $622.7 million on a $162 million budget. It ran 118 minutes and received positive reviews. Plot Thousands of years ago, the Kree went to Earth and began experimenting on the humans there. Using Kree blood, they turned ordinary humans into super-powered "Inhumans". However, when they began to become too powerful, the Kree modified them so that there powers would only be accessed through the Terrigen mist. When the Kree left, they took the Terrigen crystals with them, though the Inhumans on Earth managed to salvage a vault of crystals. Half of the Inhumans went there separate ways, though the remaining ones mated and began a family extending the Inhuman blood. When the humans believed them to be monsters, they fled to the Moon, where they used the leftover Kree technology to create Attilan, a city to live on, and kept the crystals to activate their descendants' powers. In 1994, Prince Blackagar Boltagon, aka Black Bolt, and Prince Maximus are subjected to the Terrigen mist by their parents, King Agon and Queen Rynda, as teenagers. Black Bolt's abilites manifest themselves as a shrieking noise whenever he attempts to talk, while Maximus seems to have no powers at all. The King and Queen are disappointed with the results but are forced to continue their business. In 2014, Black Bolt has become King and uses sign language, while Maximus has been shunned. Black Bolt's wife, Queen Medusa, is attempting to devise a way to copy the Terrigen, as it is running out. Among the Royal Family, Rynda is deathly ill, while Medusa's sister, Crystal, acts as an adviser, while Black Bolt and Maximus's cousins Gorgon, Karnak, and Triton also hold high positions. Medusa uses her long hair as a weapon, while Crystal can manipulate the elements. Gorgon has immense strength, though must deal with bull legs instead of human legs, and Triton has the look and abilties of a fish. Karnak purposely never underwent Terrigenesis. Maximus begins dealing with the Kree, who the Inhumans have cut ties with. However, Maximus makes a deal. The Kree weaken the Inhumans to make Maximus king, and Maximus allows the Inhumans to be used as the Kree's private army. Ronan the Accuser oversees the transaction. Medusa uncovers Maximus's plot and is banished to Earth. Crystal hears of this and informs Black Bolt. The two of them, plus Gorgon take on Maximus, while Karnak and Triton rescue Medusa. Maximus defeats Black Bolt publicly and is pronounced King. Maximus orders the shipment of several pounds of Terrigen from the Kree. Medusa, Triton, and Karnak on Earth discover Maximus is going to release the Terrigenesis into Earth, as the Inhumans who joined society thousands of years ago spread the DNA marker. However, any norman person dies if they experience Terrigenesis, meaning Maximus wants to kill all humans and allow the Inhumans to rule on Earth. On Attilan, Maximus has finished his plan. The Terrigen bomb will destroy Attilan, and Maximus will go to Earth, where the atmosphere will be absorb the Terrigenesis and suffocate those who are "unworthy". However, Medusa, Karnak, and Triton arrive in time and join Black Bolt and Crystal. They fight off Maximus and the Kree, who turn against him. However, Maximus sets off the bomb anyway. Black Bolt uses his powers to send the bomb to the bottom of the ocean, though it is sent to 2019, and Attilan is still mostly destroyed. Maximus is labeled a traitor, while the Kree are informed of a Phalanx invasion. The Inhumans go to Earth and set up a new home. However, Maximus discovers the Terrigenesis is spreading through underwater life and, though humans will survive the process due to the multiple changes it will go through, secret Inhumans will be revealed. In a mid-credits scene, Daisy Johnson watches those around crumble to dust, just before she is wrapped in a cocoon and the ground begins to shake. In a post-credits scene, half of the Inhumans turn to dust. Cast